Step down
by Champion409
Summary: Emmeryn sacrificed herself which leaves Chrom and Robin among others distraught. So how do they react and what happens in between chapter 11 and 12? Read and find out.
1. Tears of vengence

In Regina Ferox, not one member of the Shepherds was unbroken, Emmeryn was the guiding light for the a new age, now another blood stain in the castle courtyard. Aside from her siblings, only one's sorrows trumped all others, Robin. Collapsed on the floor in his room in the house of the Khan. His tombs and robe scattered on the ground and bed. One thought course inside his mind.

"Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Ylisse Forgive me. I have failed." He cried.

Throughout the hour every member had knocked on the door attempting to get him downstairs to eat. All had failed. But three things kept his knack for strategy running, redemption, forgiveness and revenge. Suddenly the final piece to perfect his strategy hit his head. Rushing down to the halls where the siblings and friends mourned, missing his robe, with a red face from crying. Everyone was immediately drawn towards Robin, because of his appearance, due to his more cold and professional demeanor.

"I-" He attempted to speak before having to regain his demeanor. "I'm sorry. But I know how to stop the king who committed this atrocity." He announced before taking a seat next to Chrom, Basilio and Flavia and began to give orders.

"We create a wall in the shape of a triangle leading into his personal army. We gradually push inward. Flavia and Basilio, you two lead the west and east sides and push forward. Chrom and myself will handle the south." He ordered. " Chrom, I know I failed you, but I promise I will make this right. After Plegia is defeated, I will step down from being tactician. I will not let another royal life be lost because of my poor planning." He told.

"What? No! You can't! It was my fault." Cried Chrom.

"The both of you stop! The mad king was willing to do anything to get her dead, she would have died with or without the Emblem. He was insane." Shouted Flavia. Her remark got them to stop, but their choice was unchanged. They both remained unaware as the soldiers comforted Chrom's sister. Stahl, her closest male friend not denied to see her by her best friend Maribelle was talking to her in soothing words telling her that it will be okay. Maribelle stroked her head and spoke the same words while Fredrick sat silent occasionally chiming in while Vaike and Sully trained to no end avoiding Sully's fiance, Virion arrows flinging from his killer bow, everyone else was training to prepare for the last fight, or sat around numb, from the horrors of this war.

 **Done, I had an idea after reading some fanfics and wanted to tell my tale of the aftermath of chapter 9, and in between the two year jump. Well I need sleep. Night!**


	2. The night before

**Chapter 2! Let's get to work! We are gonna skip the part in which soldiers kind words as I would rather not be sued, and skip to the night, where more characters are revealed. Please review.**

The night came forcing everyone into an awkward position of walking past an already unsociable man, but given today's events even harder to go near him, even if only briefly. Donnel walked past early wanting to get going asap as he typically did due to his farmboy nature. He looked briefly towards Robin's tent seeing his silhouette on the ground as near silent weeps escaped his mouth.

Donnell looked back to a few tents behind his own where Nowi sat crying, never aging, always seeing stuff like this, but with the mentality of a child, she was surely crying too, despite her short time among them, she like Donnell felt a great connection to the people they met. Gregor, surrogate father and Panne, her surrogate mother, were attempting to comfort her, but, they were not like her. Donnell was, and with Ricken surely with Cordelia listening to Libra's speech about how Naga will insure divine justice unto her murderers, while he waited for Miriel to deliver him a new axe, and wished to make sure she was safe before his nightly prayers. Donnel then began to walk towards Nowi's tent to talk to her about today. Sumia was going to feed the army's mount, when she saw Robin's silhouette. She immediately began to let a handful of tears fall as she went into the patch to feed the group of animals. She went closer to the tent, as if she wanted to comfort the man, but decided that someone else would and returned to her fiancee's Frederick's tent. Stahl came by and attempted to talk to Robin, about his predicament.

"Robin? It's me. I know this isn't the best time but, I want to help you man. But I also need some help." Asked Stahl as he continued to hear nothing from his tent.

"Yeah, probably was not the best time. Just, please we both have problems and as friends, I think we need to help each other with them. Okay? See you in the morning buddy." Murmured Stahl as he left to his shared tent with Vaike. Chrom walked past his tent multiply times, but never gathered the courage to talk to him, but that night he he was too scared to confront anybody, he felt too much like a failure to bother.

"Chrom?" Asked Robin.

"Yes?" Replied Chrom in hopes he changed his decision of stepping down as tactician had changed.

"I am sorry I failed. I am grateful for your forgiveness, but my decision is final." Told Robin.

"Oh, I see. Robin, if you change your mind, please, tell me. You are why we will win tomorrow."

Encouraged Chrom as he left for his tent.

"Excuse me? Robin?" asked a voice from the dark, that was not Tharja's.

"Who's there?" He asked back.

"Me. Olivia, you saved me earlier today from Mustafa." She muttered.

"Oh yes, no need. I saw your dancing today, it was breathtaking" He added as Olivia gradually got redder in the face.

"THANKYOUBUTIMUSTGOINGBESIDESI'MNOTTHATGOOD" Rushed Olivia as her face was so red you couldn't make out her facial details. Leaving Robin with one thought. Such a delicate flower, while not a gardener myself, I must do my best to protect her weeds.

 **Done. Don't worry next chapter has Gangrel. I promise.**


	3. A long road

**I'm back. And sadly, given my long break, Gangrel is postponed one last time but I will use a different way to get out the next chapter and I am so sorry! I truly am for being unable to deliver. But I think the new strategy of smaller chunks of what is considered a whole chapter published at different times and then put together as one chapter will work and after Gangrel we will be back to normalcy.**

Morning came early for all, and those like Donnell and Robin, were up earliest and prepping for the final battle with Gangrel. Just prior to the friends leaving to survey the area two people came running straight to their horses. The two were Stahl, bagel and apple in hand and Ricken appearing to have just eaten breakfast.

"Robin! Wait!" Screamed Stahl. "We are going with you." He finished.

"You sure?" Robin asked. " It's a 3 hour ride." He added.

"We're sure. We could really use some advice too." Told Ricken.

"Ok. Well let's get going we need to work fast Chrom is counting on us. Y'all, let's ride!" Nearly screamed Donell with excitement due to his eagerness to help his majesty.

"Ok. So Stahl, what is your problem?" Asked Robin as they marched on their mounts to survey the land.

"Well, it's complex. I've been visiting with Lissa and I really love her, more than anyone. No offense guys." Apologized Stahl as everyone let out a small laugh. "But I don't think that I am worthy of her affection despite Maribelle and Chrom saying that they find me a person worthy of Lissa's presence. What should I do?" Asked Stahl as Robin began to laugh.

" Stahl, don't worry about it. In fact, Lissa came to my tent the other night with Chrom to visit and she said she is begging for you to propose. She can't wait to say yes." Told Robin

"You better not be lying Robin." Chuckled Stahl as he began to let his mind wander, to the various ways he could ask her.

"Well, one problem down, two to go, Ricken what's wrong?

"Well, I want to ask Cordelia out on a date, but I think she'll just treat me like a kid, and we can't have an actual date." Replied Ricken.

"You and Cordelia are very powerful together if you work with her today you could visit while you find a spot to stop away from enemies." Pondered Robin. Ricken didn't reply as he immediately perked up at the seed of an idea to be seen as he wanted amongst his crush.

The ride was mostly silent until the farmboy spoke up.

"Guys I'm not sure how to tell you this, but, Nowi is pregnant. I'm the dad."Confessed Donnell as everyone stared in shock.

"Quit staring I'm just pulling your leg." Revealed Donnell as his companions began to laugh.

"I thought you were actually telling us the truth kid." Replied Robin as they approached the battlefield to find a group of Gangrel's men preparing a number of forts for use as they complained about their roles and of their thoughts of The dead exalt.

" I refuse to believe that you think this is right! He forced the exalt into jumping off a cliff!" Screamed a soldier.

"He'll kill us if we don't follow orders." Replied another.

"So? If we stop now and run perhaps the Ylissean's will give us a pardon for information?" Thought a mage.

"Perhaps we can figure something out?" Asked Robin as he approached the soldiers. "Well, depending if the information given is correct and useful." He added. "So what is it you can say to us?" He asked again.

"He plans too-" Began a soldier before he was hit by a soldier showing his loyalty to Plegia.

"So. We have a group of soldiers who beg for mercy, and one who remains loyal to a soon dead cause." Noted Robin as he approached the loyal man and stabbed him with a steel sword before repeating the stab elsewhere once again before stepping away from him to watch him fall to a quick death. "Now, the information?" He asked one last time.

"He plans on luring you to the forest and then bring in a group of risen we caught earlier and use them to distract you while the assassin's come in and finish the job." Confessed a soldier before continuing the confession. "The assassins were supposed to come here in a matter of minutes. But if we are spared we could dispatch of them for you?" Offered the soldier as Robin returned to his stead.

"I find that fair compromise. But should you attempt to betray us, you will lay dead with your comrade."Warned Robin as he rushed back to his friends who were still in awe over his actions with the rouge Plegians.


	4. Traitors of the cause

**I'm back! Let's go.**

Within the hour the assassins were disbanded and the rouge soldiers were running towards Robin and his friends still waiting for Chrom

"Alright, now that the threat is dispatched, you will have no need for your weapons so I will take them and I ask that when that is done you sit in front of one of us." Instructed Robin as he began to step back to the brush to examine a group of noises. He pulled a tome before meeting the end of a familiar blade.

"Wait! Stop before you shoot. It's just me." Shouted Chrom.

"Chrom before you ask about the soldie-. "Started Robin

"I know. some are defecting to our side due to Emmeryn." Finished Chrom as he began to walk towards the soldiers.

"You are hereby pardoned of charges of assassination. But you will serve a year for punishment of your kidnapping. Wait here while I get a group to take you back."Told Chrom as he walked to some soldiers who walked back and took the three plegians too Ylisse.

Everyone prepared for Gangrel to arrive with his man while Robin revealed what they would be doing.

"Now we are to make way to two places to the forts in the southeast corner to stop reinforcements waiting for their time. Or to the forest where we are to dispose of the risen and wait until the king sends some men to check in which we kill them and charge out in pairs of two to charge the more powerful soldiers. Those pairs are Virion and Sully, Ricken and Cordelia, Lissa and Stahl, and Chrom and Maribelle." Finished Robin as they began to get into position for the last fight against the mad king. However after Chrom exchanged a final war cry to their armies a delicate flower danced unto the field.

"Wait! I wish to fight too!" Screamed Olivia as she rushed into Robin knocking him on the ground causing her much embarrassment.

"It's all right Olivia. We need all the help so just stick with me and we should be able to win." Comforted Robin as he got up to fight.

 **Done! Finally I can deliver on my promise of Gangrel next chapter. It will I promise.**


	5. The forest

**I'm back! Again.**

"I need five men over to the forts now!" Screamed Robin as he ran with Olivia to the forest while surveying his friends as they ran down the field each with their own companion to complete the objective with.

Miriel and Libra rushed over to the forts with Donnel and Nowi to wait for another man despite Kellam having already arrived there they prepared to enter the forts and took them by force. Robin ran into the forest as Chrom and the others waited just outside its borders waiting for the all clear.

"Olivia if you wish you may wait outside while I dispose of the creatures."

"I can fight too!" Yelled Olivia alerting the risen of their presence. "I'm sorry." Apologized Olivia

" Don't be. We got their attention." Replied Robin as he stabbed a risen fighter. The fighter refused to go down forcing Robin to focus on him longer than expected while an archer ran forward and prepared his bow only to be cut down twice by Olivia before falling to the ground. Robin looked over after the fighter was done shocking Robin was Olivia standing over a risen archers disapparating body. She looked as if she felt like she had murdered a fellow shepherd.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed again.

"It's ok. Thanks for the assistance I could have gotten shot and be stuck bleeding out till Lissa and Maribelle arrived." Consoled Robin.

"Robin? What happened?" screamed Chrom rushing into the forest watching as a blushing Olivia begin to get closer to Robin as she immediately pulled away due to Chrom's sudden appearance.

"Robin? Are you ready? You seem to really want to make this the perfect strategy. If you want to change the plan you need to do that now." Asked Chrom as he approached the edge of the forest.

"Trust me Chrom. I have made sure for every possibility. This will avenge your sister." Replied Robin as he followed Chrom to the forest edge.


	6. End of a madman

**I'm back! And from a fall out boy concert a few days ago. And yes, it was amazing.**

"Thus dies the Ylissean line. Undone by their leader and tactician. I will march to the capital with you all. And as a reward we gut the traitors waiting on the hill for dropping to the prince's knees."

Proclaimed Gangrel as they walked past the forest. Unknown to them the soldiers lied in wait before charging out and slaughtering multiple soldiers immediately as they charged the men leaving only the king.

"It's over you madmen. You are no more!" Screamed Chrom as he charged the madmen who immediately retaliated with a levin sword to his stomach leaving him bleeding on the ground as Gangrel fell cold and lifeless.

"Milord! Out of my way! Move now!" Demanded Maribelle as she ran forward and grabbed a mend quickly mending him multiple times before succumbing to tears as Chrom slowly opened his eyes. Resulting in Maribelle slapping him ending his grogginess.


	7. Two engagements and A Shy Couple

**And we are back.**

"We'll leave you too alone." Flavia said as she began to depart for her camp to speak to her troops as Chrom began to speak to Maribelle.

"Maribelle I'm sorry for the scare back there, I thought it wouldn't scare you as it did. But to me it seems that your reaction proved to me, that I need to do what I my heart says, and it is screaming to me, that I need to ask you, Duchess Maribelle Leoness, will you marry me?" Asked Chrom as he got on a knee and revealed a ring to Maribelle as she began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh! My lord, I would gladly take your hand in marriage. I love you milord." Cried Maribelle as she and Chrom embraced.

….Later at the pub…..

"We shall wed one month from today!" Announced Chrom as he ate his meat while Donnell Stahl Ricken and Robin ate their meals as they could not get drunk tonight as they were to meet with the rest of the army for a celebration in a mere hour or two.

"So, Stahl, didn't you have a question to ask Lissa? And if you did what was her answer? Asked Robin as he drank a water down quicker than anyone.

"About that, I planned on asking her in a bit during the celebration." Murmured Stahl as he stuffed his face with fish as everyone sighed at their friends fear.

"Well how about you Ricken, you ask Ms. Cordelia out or did you fall flat?" Asked Donnell as he began to ate his bear meat.

"Yes I did. She is going to meet me here on friday and we are going to have a great night!" Boasted Ricken as he ate his small fish and potatoes.

"Well Robin, if you're so caught up with our love lives how's yours going?" Asked Stahl as Robin went pale.

"So their is someone in your life!" Yelled Chrom only to be heard only by his friends due to the pubs noise.

"I bet it's Tharja!" suggested Ricken,

"Is it Nowi?" chimed Stahl.

"Lissa. Gotta be be her." Ended Donnell.

"Do you guys even know him? Tharja creeps him out! And he knows you two like those two. It's obviously Olivia." Answered Chrom as Robin spit his water.

"I knew it! But, how are you gonna work up the courage to ask her?" Asked Chrom smugly as his face grew white.

"So this time you have no strategy?" Remarked Stahl as they left the pub for Ferox castle.

Robin had always secretly appreciated architecture and the castle left him in awe. He stood outside for a good ten minutes scanning the ivy covered towers most people just walked by and entered the castle though Tharja clung to his leg until Gregor grabbed her and took her inside and handed her off to Libra.

…The Khan's carriage…..

Olivia was having an amazing night. She was with her surrogate family of Basilio Lon'qu and Flavia. Her brother was for once at peace around Olivia and Flavia despite his tragic first love.

"Olivia! My girl you look absolutely stunning!" Complimented Basilio as he took a drink from the wine they had brought to the celebration.

"No I don't. I look like a burnt risen." Replied Olivia as she looked down to avoid the eyes saying otherwise.

"You look fine Olivia." Reassured Lon'qu to much shock from everyone else.

"He's quite right my girl. Any man would be stunned by you, speaking of which, are you going to dance with anyone or by yourself?" Asked Flavia as she also drank some one.

"Oh no, besides nobody would dance with me." Answered Olivia.

"What of the tactician? You were in his tent last night. Anything we should know about?" Asked Basilio as he squinted at her face pressing her as his eyelids grew closer together.

"NOTHINGISGOINGONWITHMEANDROBIN!" Rushed Olivia as she grew completely red.

"Basilio stop you've embarrassed her enough. Also didn't you say Robin was a fine man and soldier?"

"Oh take a joke you old bag."Replied Basilio as the carriage arrived at the castle as they saw the man that had been their topic. Robin. Olivia refused to move forward, until Flavia took her forward and next to Robin.

"Oh! Olivia. Did you just arrive?" Asked Robin as he noticed Olivia in her pink dress as since Maribelle was in charge dresses and suits were required. Scared to do otherwise they both looked at the castle before Robin broke the silence.

"You look lovely. Do you want to go into the party?" Asked Robin as he extended his hand to her as she grasped it and began to walk inside the castle. Immediately Chrom ran over to give some news.

"Robin come on Stahl is dying to see you!" ushered Chrom as Maribelle began small talk with Olivia. Stahl eventually was found as he came running towards the both of them.

"I did it and she didn't shoot me down!" screamed Stahl as he began to spread the news around to his other allies. Leaving the two friends along to celebrate with either their fiance or "friend".


	8. Motherly and Brotherly Advice

**Technically I'm not dead**. **School just stops you dead in your tracks. But I promise you there will be at least 2 chapters this summer.** **Together we ride! Onward!**

As the night awkwardly progressed Robin hoped that before he woke up in the fields of Southtown, he was not quite as awkward around woman. Though it's likely he still was. Olivia was wondering what to say as she had always been awkward around Robin, or at least for the few months she had known him. Together they walked around the ballroom silent. Everyone else waltzed to some cheerful music. Olivia just wandered around as aimless as Robin. They stood side by side until Flavia approached the two.

"Excuse me? Might I take Olivia off your hands for a moment?" She asked.

"Oh, sure Flavia. I'll just be over by the paintings." Robin answered. He ambled over to the paintings and was unexpectedly followed by Chrom. Meanwhile Flavia took Olivia to the opposite side and looked her in the eyes.

" I know you want to dance with Robin. So just ask him."

"But I can't dance!" retaliated Olivia.

"Look! For once can you just pluck up your courage and ask? I doubt Robin will?" Begged Flavia.

"O-ok." Olivia meekly responded as she walked over to the paintings.

Back with Chrom and Robin, Chrom cornered Robin over to a portrait of Marth and Sheeda.

"Look Robin, you are a brave guy. You've have one of the highest risen counts of the Shepherds. But you need to ask Olivia to dance. You have a large amount of guts, don't waste them." Chrom left fast afterwards to dance again with Maribelle. Robin briefly pondered on his words. Then he left and caught Olivia halfway to the paintings. They both stopped and opened their mouths.

"Will you dance with me?" They asked each other in an uncanny unison.


End file.
